


between us, beside you

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Their one-day summer vacation together would end in more surprises that they prepared for her.And for once, summer became unbearable for Michiru.
Relationships: Victor/Michiru/Jumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	between us, beside you

**Author's Note:**

> For another prompt~ Using this chance to explore my OT3 for my wip projects hehe  
> ...I didn't think I would survive this fic, they're killing meee  
> xoxo

Summer sun was always unforgiving, and for a rain-lover like her, the heat was excruciating, but nothing could ever ruin her elated mood today, a wide smile spread across her features. Her heart soaring high, she could almost fly into the blue sky with this immense happiness because they would spend the day together, all three of them.

For a picnic, believe it or not — they had agreed to fulfill her wish today, after all.

Jumin arrived first in the spot they promised to meet, waiting inside his car when he caught the sight of her with a picnic basket in her hand, weaving through the crowds. Michiru smiled brightly the moment he climbed out of his car to greet her, and she waved a hand to him. “Jumin!”

Jumin’s driver offered to take the basket from her and opened the car’s door, she settled on the backseat and frowned as a certain someone occurred in her mind, who also promised to come with her. 

“Is he coming, as well?” Certainly, she meant Victor, her eyes glancing over to Jumin as he settled to sit beside her in the backseat.

“He will meet us there, being held up by an urgent meeting.”

Relieved, a soft chuckle emanated from her lips. “You both are quite busy for sure. I hope I never or will ever bother you. And Victor, too.”

“You are not, no need to be concerned. If anything, you’ve been patient enough for us.” Jumin reassured with a silent chuckle. 

There it was again, a tender smile that she loved, appeared on Jumin’s face.

Being loved by them was worth everything, she silently thought. “It was nothing.” Michiru shook her head lightly, cheeks blushing pink under the weight of Jumin’s affectionate gaze, turning into a darker shade of red when his hand caught hers, holding tight between them throughout their journey.

The rest of the drive was silent, but comfortable, even when she gazed outside through the car’s window, she saw his reflection there — always watching her intently.

More than a few hours later, they arrived in a place she never visited, since she agreed to leave the choice of destination to them. “What place is this?” Michiru climbed out the car, Jumin headed over to her side, carrying her basket.

“A vineyard, I often come here and there is a guest house for us to rest.” A smile painted across his face as she looked towards the sight before them. “Shall we? It will be a perfect place to have a picnic, a close friend of mine loves taking pictures of this vineyard.”

“That friend would be Jihyun?”

“Yes.” His smile filled with fondness, he led her into the vineyard, far enough until she couldn’t see the road or the car anymore.

Jumin helped her to spread over the picnic blanket that was enough to fit three people. Victor joined them not long after, though he was still on his phone, talking about work.

Michiru watched Victor and chuckled, “I can’t imagine how to live with all the busy schedules you both have.” While she had an idea how their works kept them occupied but there were also other thoughts; _Are they happy? Don’t they feel lonely to live that way?_

“I may be able to vouch it’s rather fulfilling.” He almost added, _‘You will understand and see everything through your own eyes, you are a part of our lives now.’_ but Jumin kept the thought to himself. For now.

Victor quietly sat down on the empty spot between them with a troubled gaze. “The proposal did not work well, I should prepare to establish the backup plan. There might be a minor financial risk.”

“Does it have something to do with C&R? If so, perhaps I can lend a hand.” Jumin added with a serious tone, suddenly in his work mode.

“No, another small company— “

Michiru suddenly cut them off with a clap of her hands. “Now, now, we’re not here to talk about work, gentlemen. You may talk as much as you want about it later, but not now.” However, she laughed, betraying the stern words she spoke just before. “No work conversation allowed in our picnic.”

Victor muttered _‘Dummy’_ while Jumin chuckled inaudibly, hiding his curved mouth behind his hand.

Then she put the picnic basket in the middle, opening the lid to reveal sandwiches and cookies, she smiled sheepishly at them. “Sorry it’s not gourmet food, I can only make simple food like these.”

“If you informed us beforehand, we could bring some.” Jumin added with a straight face while taking a sandwich.

Her lips pursed slightly. “Then it won’t be a picnic.”

“There’s no set rules about it, dummy.” Victor tousled her hair with affection, and without a doubt he would give her yet another remark for the little-to-no cooking skill she had.

They remained there for too long until late afternoon, safe under the shadow of a tree. When they left the vineyard area, they let her rest inside the two-stories guest house afterwards.

“It’s all prepared.” Victor said to Jumin, entering the room after going downstairs.

“Prepared? For what?” Michiru perked up from the couch, curious.

“Dinner.” Jumin glanced at her with a meaningful gaze.

“I thought we would return home after this?”

Victor and Jumin didn’t explain anything but to let her wait, secretive smiles plastered on their faces.

Until half an hour later when the summer sky turned to shades of orange and red, darkening, they moved to the dining room to see it filled with a lot of food, all set and delivered like how Victor arranged. Through the dinner, both of the males made small talks about their works, and she kept eating, listening in amusement. 

The conversation quieted down eventually as they finished the desserts, both were glancing over to her. Michiru feigned a pout. “Now the two of you finally recognized my existence.”

“I must apologize, my love.” Jumin stood with an apologetic smile and strode over to behind her chair, helping her stand.

Victor merely smiled, walking over to her as well and took her hand.

They returned to the living room on the second floor, Jumin brought the wine bottle and three glasses. There, on a long couch, they sat side by side, with her between them — enjoying the sight of the dancing flame in the fireplace across from them and the starry night view through the window glass.

Michiru was the one who broke the silence. “Let me guess, we’re not going home tonight?”

“If you already knew, should you ask the question?” Victor said, with a teasing tone.

“I didn’t bring any clothes with me.”

Jumin gracefully sipped his wine, then gave her a sideways glance. “We have taken care of it.”

“You mean you bought some..?” Her voice trailed off, brows furrowed. “Need I remind you two to not give me unnecessary gifts?”

“Gifts? This is an emergency situation, as far as we are concerned. Am I correct, Jumin?” Victor’s mouth curved in a faint smirk, he wondered if he should tell her the details; how they both chose the sundresses for her together, and there were some lingerie included. Perhaps he should keep those facts as another surprise for later.

Jumin nodded confidently, a hint of rare mischief in his eyes, just like what she saw in Victor’s. “We’ll remain here for a few days and everything is taken care of. Our works included.”

“You could’ve told— “ Her words were muffled, Victor already cupped her chin and sealed her lips while Jumin placed down his emptied wine glass, leaning close to her to sweep her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck, then trailed his lips up to the tender spot below her ear that made her moan softly.

They successfully silenced her, and so effortlessly. Victor released her, she only had a moment to breathe before Jumin stole her into his embrace.

“Your summer vacation has only begun.” Victor whispered close in her other ear, his fingers unbuttoning her white blouse and brushed the fabric aside, kissing her bare shoulder while Jumin devoured her lips.

As the kiss ended, Jumin stood up from the couch, offering a hand to her. 

Michiru placed her hand on his and stood up as well. “Thank you for all this. I’m happy.”

For them to spare some days during their busy schedules, to be with her, it was the best gift she could ever ask from both of them, she knew how much their business meant in their lives.

And yet, they willingly left it behind for a few days.

For her happiness; their ultimate wish amongst all else.

Michiru took Jumin’s hand, then Victor’s. They walked to their bedroom, hand in hand. Her blouse was fully unbuttoned, revealing more of her bare skin. Bra unclasped and the skirt now pooling down on her feet, the blouse and her underwear followed. Slender fingers tugged on Jumin’s tie, untied it, coaxing him with heavy lidded eyes and a sweet smile, so very irresistible in Jumin’s eyes.

Jumin began to take off his own clothing as Victor kept her busy with more kisses, his hands on her waist, pressing her bare figure close against him, she could hear Victor groaning under his breath over the building desire. Jumin moved behind her, assaulting the nape of her neck with kisses that would leave marks and roughly shifted her around to face him, their lips met in a wet, passionate kiss, giving Victor time to undress himself but his midnight eyes remained on her, intensely, it made her shiver with burning need.

After Victor bared himself, his fingers buried on her hair, tugging gently to tilt her face and capture her lips with his own, tongue delved between her parted lips, mercilessly devouring her. Her delicate body leaned into Jumin’s feverish touch and she moaned into Victor’s mouth. Their hands worshiped all over her curves, from her thighs up to the soft flesh of her breasts, their lips refused to let go of each other.

Kiss after kiss, she moaned.

Touch after touch, her body arched needily between them.

A rush of heat spread across her skin, throughout her body, and she wanted them to _burn_ with her.

Pressed against each other with heat radiating off their skin, heartbeats fastened into one similar, erratic rhythm — their bodies fit perfectly like the missing pieces of a puzzle.

Michiru released herself from their holds with much reluctance, biting her lower lip and an innocent yet sultry smile on her kiss-swollen lips before heading to the bathroom. The long wavy hair covered her bare back as her figure disappeared into the shower, bared for them to see, to touch, and she waited for her lovers to join her. The hot steam would hide them away from the outside world, creating a world of their own.

By the end of the night, her body would be _marked,_ not only by Jumin, but by Victor as well.

The three of them would spend the night in passion and lust.

Together, under the silk sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop with fade-in-black bcs there's still soooo much to explore and consider about these three, and I have to tread lightly~  
> I love them so damn much.  
> (Now, I wonder what Jihyun would think of Jumin's romance life hahahaha)


End file.
